Sakura the sexy wolf
by Kunochi-wolfDemon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke find a scroll that changes women into half animal sexy ones at that and ther hormones go up.sakuraxmany
1. Chapter 1

K-wD- I DOO NOT OWN NARUTO THANK YOU I WAS IN THE MOOD FOR A LEMON!!! heheh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto and Sasuke were sparing in a forest and naruto threw a kunia into a tree and it split open.A scroll popped out._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Sasuke-teme what do you think it is?"Naruto asked.

"Hn why would i know dobe."Sasuke stated

''LETS OPEN IT!!!"Naruto yelled

It read:

_SEXY NO ANIMAL JUSTU_

_This justu is for a male who wants a little more excitement in there life._

_The signs are boar, ox, tiger, rabbit,and deer._

_This justu turns a female into a sexy half breed._

_THIS JUSTU IS ONLY ABLE TO USE ON A FEMALE!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Huh can we use it on Sakura-chan."Naruto asked

"Hn."Sasuke grunted

"lets go find Sakura-chan!"Naruto shouted

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW!=-----------

------------------------------------------------------

I was practacing throwing kunia when Naruto and Sasuke came up.

"Hey Sakura-chan will you help us with this justu?"Naruto asked pleading with cute little puppy eyes.

"Sure why not and who could resit that face."Sakura said to had begun to love him in a better way than a crush.

"Yay!"Naruto yelled as he made the seals. A resounding POOF was heard and Sakura came out

with little black and pink wolf ears on her head and a tail the same with pink on the end and a,strapless shirt that was red it was like about three inches long and it only covered her breast coming together in a circle where it showed a little more breast and in the back there were straps that made a chris cross and went to her jean short shorts on the waist and she had under the short shorts anbout a inch she had a pair of boot looking things that were loos around her thighs and had little strands hanging and swinging that conected to her feet that had white shoes and were the bottom conected with the top the was golden colored also had a pair of gloves that conectt to this big round braclete around he wrist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO M-i look hot."Sakura said examinng herself in a kunia

The boys as Sakura did not know penises were swealing twice in size

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:LOL you know the outfit on magical poka liru the werewolf thats what shes wearing oh and Sakura's type of animal shall be revealed in next chappy saynoraa oh i dont own naruto or magical poka thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

K-wD:THANK YOU ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED I LOVED IT I DONT THINK I HAVE ANY FLAMES YET AND I DONT WANT ANY!

I will never own naruto if i did Jariaya would stop being perverted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your right Sakura-chan you do look hot."Naruto said...perverted

"Awww! Thank you Naruto-chan."Sakura said twirling around her tail following right after her.

While Sakura was twirling Naruto and Sasuke were having a conversation.

"We have to get her to Tsunande something is wrong."Sasuke said staring at Naruto.

"Okay."Naruto grumbled"HEY SAKURA-CHAN WE HAVE TO GO BAK TO BAA-CHANS." He shouted.

"Ok! Hehehe."Sakura replied back and they started running but you know Naruto so he ran into a tree.

"OW FUCK YOU TREE!"Naruto shouted at the...tree?

"Naruto is a tree fucker hahahaha!"Sakura yelled and laughed.

"Sakura-chan!"Naruto whined with his puppy dog eyes _"Heh nobody can resitt my eyes hehehehhe."Thought Naruto._

"OK lets gooo!"Sakura yelled running off with inhuman speed (DUR SHE'S A WEREWOLF)

"WAIT SAKURA-CHAN!"Naruto yelled chasing after her.

--------------------------------------------- HOKAGE TOWER TSUNADE'S POV--------------------------------

I was about to take a swig of my sake when this sudden blur of pink,black,orange,and more pink.I was stunned until i seen my student.

"OH WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO SAKURA!" I yelled.

"Urm well wefoundthisscrollanditturnedsakura-chanintoahalfbreed!"Naruto said so fast you could barely hear him.

"So you found a scroll and used it on Sakura turning her into a werewolf?"Tsunade asked well it was more of a nodded his head.

"Ok i will find out someway to cure it,but meanwhile i will appoint you two to watch her while i find the cure."Tsunade said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**WELL HOW WAS IT GOOD BAD UGLY?**_

_**URM THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BAD BECOUSE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING.**_

_**PLEASE I NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER.**_

_**AND I NEED INSPIRATION THANK YOU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-flashing lights come on- HELLO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAD SOME GOOD IDEAS IN REVIEWS AND I THANK YOU! IM SOO GONNA USE THEM.**

**I dont own Naruto I should just get over it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok you will have to stay at Sakura's house becouse it is big enough to house you three and WAY more." Tsunade said as she looked at the three Team 7 ninja's.

"YAY SLUMBER PARTY! IM CALLING THE ROOKIE NINE!"Sakura shouted and then pulled out a cell phone from her puoch and dialed the numbers at the same time( think of a phone were you can talk to like 14 people at the same tim) and yell "SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE!"Sakura yelled at them through the phone.

----------------------- Slumber party--------------------------------

"......."Sakura said nothing and Naruto was beginning to get worried.

"Um Sakura-chan whats wr-."Naruto was cut off

"DARN YOU WHY ARENT YOU HERE YET YOU BETTER GET YOU ASSES HERE OR ELSE I'LL STAB YOU IN THE EYE WITH A SPOON!"Sakuta yelled at the fate Tenten walked in wright after she yelled.

"TENTEN YAY YOUR HERE!"Sakura shouted and Naruto looked at Sasuke with a face like -.-'.

"YAY SAKURA SLUMBER PARTY HERE-Tenten said to Sakura"-SO LIKE BLA BLABALAA!"

"Yeah la bla blabla blallabla roarzier do you think these ears look cute."Sakura said or blabed about her ears.

"Yes blabla bla-"Tenten started but was inturrupted -SO WHY DONT WE MAKE SNACKS!"Naruto shouted and ran into the kitched.

Sakura looked at Tenten and walk to the kitchen.

-------------------------IN THE KITCHEN----------------------------------

"O MY FUCKING CHEESECAKE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NARUTO!"Sakura shouted at Naruto but she had a good kitchen had ramen noodles hanging off the ceiling fan and boiling pot off water was on...fire? I mean how could water be on fire! There was this green slime covering the counter and the walls.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL 2 MINUTES IN THE KITCHEN AND AND THIS YOU ARE SOOO-PANDA-KUN!"Sakura shouted and then ran to the door were Gaara,Temari,and kankuro.

"Sakura-chan!"Temari and Kankuro shouted and raced to hug her Temari got to her first becouse she pushed Kankuro out of the way.

"NOOOO MY SAKURA-CHAN YOU EVIL PIECE OF MONKEY ASS TEMARI GRR-"Kankuro was aboout to yell more but he felt one of the evil just radiating off Temari in truck loads.

"_pshhh Temari."_Sakura whispered

"What?"She replied.

" I HATE MASTURI

GAARA HATES MATSURI

WE ALL HATE THAT MATSURI GIRL

WITH A KNIFE AND A FORK STABBED THREW HER HEAD

ARENT YOU GLAD THAT MATSURIS DEAD!"Sakura sang

"Yes we are (A/N I MADE THAT UP SONG UP ITS IN THE BARNEY TUNE)!"Temari told Sakura

------------------------------------------1 hour later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

All the rookie nine were their and so Sakura started to say "LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH HOW I LOVE TO PUT UP A CLIFFY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -CHOKES- HAHAHAHAHHA**

**Sasuke :Lu has officailly gone mad so well be back some other time**

**Me:-stares at sasuke- mmmmmm chiken **

**Sasuke:what no stay away from me ahhhhh **

**Me:eats Sasuke's hair and spits it out ewwwww it nasty**

**R&R PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**hahahahhahahah I WAS WATCHING MADEA GOES TO JAIL SO SORRY IF THAT INFECTS MY STORY HAHAHAHAH.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no!"Ino said

"Uh oh"Tenten said

"Dead people walking!"Naruto yelled and tried to hide but Sakura got to him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAA TRUE OR DARE TIME HAHAHAH hak -hak-hak!"Sakura started to laugh and then started to choke.

"YES TRUTH OR DARE!"Temari said and they got in a circle with a bottle in the middle

It was Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke, Temari,Kankuro,ino,Sai,tenten,Neji,Lee,gaara,Shikamaru,choji,Hinata,Kiba and finally Shino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I spin first!"Ino yelled and spun it landed on DUN DUN DUUUH Neji!

"Neji Truth or dare!"Ino yelled

"Dare."He responded.

"I dare you to twenty ice-cubes up your butt!"Ino yelled.

"....."Neji got up went into the kithen got twenty ice-cubes in a bowl and went into the bathroom were Sakura had a secret video-cam installed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!"Everyone was laughing except Neji And Gaara even Sasuke was laughing.

"Hn."Neji said as he sat oddly back into the circle leaning on one side it landed on Sasuke.

"Truth or Dare Uchiha."Neji said.

"Truth."Sasuke said.

"HEHEHHEHEH!"Sakura laughed and whispered something into Neji's ear.

"Sasuke have you ever pleasurred yourself in the shower?"Neji asked.

"....."

"....."

"Yes.."Sasuke said "ONLY BECOUSE COUSIN TOLD ME TOO!"He shouted every body scooted back some,Sasuke then spun the bottle and it landed ooooonnnn Hinata!.

"Hinata Truth or Dare."Sasuke asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JOIN US FOR NEXT CHAPPY IT WILL BE HINATA AND SAKURA AND INO**

**A-SHOULD THERE BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**B-SHOULD THE AKUSTKI COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**C-SHOULD INO GVE SHIKAMARU A BLOW-JOB?**

**D-PICK INO OR SAKURA.**


	5. Sorry

**NYUUUA IM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I LOST ALL MY FILES. SO ALL MY STORYS ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. IF YOU WANT THEM PM MEHH.**


End file.
